


Dealing With It

by samizee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Posted on my tumblr





	Dealing With It

He stares at the picture, eyes staring into Logan’s smiling face while his own lips formed in a smile of his own. Patton has always loved this picture of him and Logan. It was taken during their vine days, Logan’s hand wrapped around Patton’s shoulders as the two adults grin goofily at the camera.

 

If you asked him if he missed those days, he would say yes.

But if you asked him if he would ever go back, he would say no.

 

Patton likes where he is now, where they are now. He’s proud of Thomas for growing so much, happy with the way he and the Sides have developed, and he’s specially happy of having his best friend Virgil part of the family now.   
The picture in his hand holds a good past, but it’s a past he has to let go.

 

Along with his feelings.

 

He drops the picture into the flames and it burns slowly, fire slowly eating up the image until it’s nothing but ash. Patton then throws more pictures in the pile. 

 

The internet says this is going to help him get over Logan.Some sort of symbolic thing, though it says it’ll help someone get over their ex after a break up but Patton hopes that it will still work on him even though he and Logan were never a couple.

 

Patton’s come to terms that he and Logan will never be anything more than friends. (he’s scared that they might not be friends anymore and he’s very,very of that thought)

There’s a distance between them that’s been evident for months now, and Patton knows that it’s all his fault. He lets his feelings get the better of him, expressing his affection towards the Logical side that has proven to only distraught and annoy the latter evidently pushing him away.

 

He made a choice over his own feelings and his friendship with Logan, and he chose the latter.

 

Patton knows it’ll take a lot of work to get over years of feelings, but if he wants to save whatever’s left of the friendship he has with Logan he’s going to do his best to do so.

 

Even if it means literally burning some of it away. 

 

He clutches the cat hoodie in his hand, the cloth merely an inch from the fire.  
A pause. and then he pulls away. Breathing a sigh, he pulls it away from the fire and puts it back on. 

He’s allowed to keep something for himself. Just this once. 

Days turn into weeks, and those weeks was a lot of hard work for the Emotional Side.

 

But at least he can say he can move on foot in front of the other.

 

He bites his lips as he waits for the other person in the other line to answer.   
“Hello? Emile? About-about the blind date you set me up with? Yeah. I’m ready to do it”

 

Learning to let go of his feelings is the best decision he’s ever made.

 

After all, he’s certain that Logan will never feel the same way.  
——————————————————————————-

 

 

“Patton, I found some of my old puzzles. It would be a pleasure if we do them together, like we used to do? Perhaps this weekend?”

 

“Oh. I..I’m sorry, Lo. But I’m heading out this weekend.”

 

“Ah. Perhaps when we’re both free then.”

 

“Yes. Of course.”

 

“Well. See you, later!”

 

“Yes. Have a good day”

 

Logan admits that he wasn’t expecting Patton to say no to him. But that doesn’t let that deter his spirits.

The weeks was a lot of hard work for the Logical Side

 

But at least he can say he’s made some progress.

 

Specially since he’s finally admitted his feelings for Patton.

 

Learning to admit his feelings is the best decision he’s ever made.

 

After all, he’s certain that Patton feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr


End file.
